Year of Silence
by Myrcur
Summary: ¿Coincidencia? No. ¿Destino? Tal vez. ¿Podrá una simple esclava ablandar el frio corazón de Law o más bien será al revés? "A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo." Jean de la Fontaine. T.Law x OC.
1. La muerte nos sonríe a todos

_La verdad es que andaba rondando por estas páginas sin registrarme y al fin me decidí hacerme una cuenta. Además de que tengo ciertas ideas rondando por mi cabeza y creo ya va siendo hora de que vayan saliendo~_

_One Piece y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen._

_He de dejar constancia de que este es mi primer fic y sé que habrán muchos fallos, pero espero que si los veis me dejéis un review explicándolo amablemente._

_Y sí, sé que este es un capítulo corto, como es la primera historia que me atrevo a subir, no sabía cómo me iba a quedar, pero bueno, denle una oportunidad :3 _

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

Un día más. Era un día más, como todos los demás. Eco* se encontraba sentada en una vieja silla, mirando por la ventana el sol que salía desde el horizonte y cómo los nuevos rayos de luz se reflejaban y entraban por la cristalera.

Perdida. Así era su mirada. Bajo esos ojos no se destellaban nada más que una indiferencia hacia todo de una forma desmesurada. Desvió su vista a sus tétricas y gélidas manos, las cuales estaban esposadas… se fijó, entonces, que sus esposas le venían cada vez más grandes. Mirando esas cadenas recordó que un día, esas ligaduras, hasta le apretaban un poco.

—Esto no puede ser más asqueroso —replicó Hákon*—. Ya me he encontrado como cinco cucarachas debajo de mi "cama".

—Déjalas. —Le contestó Eco —. Pueden ser de las cosas más bonitas que hay en este barco —dijo con una mueca en la cara.

—Pero no dejan de darme repugnancia —dijo él levantándose dolorosamente. El pobre nunca había tenido la necesidad de matarlas pero siempre que las veía esconderse y esparcirse por los pequeños huecos de la pared a la mínima de luz o movimiento se le saltaban los latidos del corazón —. Por cierto Eco, se está haciendo de día, más te vale que vayas preparando el desayuno si no quieres que…

—Lo sé Hákon —interrumpió ella —. Pero hoy es un día…

—Pero hoy es un día… ¿qué más?

—Olvídalo. Tienes razón, más me vale darme prisa e ir a la cocina —dijo mientras se levantaba a duras penas de la quebrosa silla y se dirigía lentamente hacia la puerta con el malsonante ruido de las cadenas, que también se encontraban en sus tobillos —. Nos vemos luego.

—Eso espero Eco…

—No seas gafe, anda. —Rio tristemente.

La joven caminaba paulatinamente por los pasillos de ese barco pirata. Así, con cuidado, para que no resonasen demasiado las cadenas y no pudiera despertar a nadie. De esta manera entró en la cocina y se dispuso a hacer el desayuno para los tripulantes antes de que llegaran.

* * *

Un nuevo día se iniciaba, y así, el Capitán se dispuso a levantar su perezoso cuerpo mañanero de la cama. Entró en su baño personal y empezó a ducharse y a asearse. Cuando acabó, se vistió con sus ropas y fue a desayunar.

Así y muchos otros de la tripulación del Capitán se prepararon para comenzar una nueva jornada.

— ¡Qué mierda es esta leche!— gritó el Capitán a la muchacha mientras lanzaba el vaso a los pies de Eco.

—Es… es leche de soja Capitán —respondió con miedo.

El Capitán se levantó enfurecido y se dirigió a la joven. Le escupió en la cara, le cogió fuertemente de la caballera y con una sola mano la estampó contra encimera.

— ¡¿Por qué has tenido que poner leche de soja, no ves que sabe a mierda, eh?! — siguió gritando sin soltar la mano de su melena. Aún, sin dejarle contestar, la tiró al suelo y le pegó una patada con fuerza en su abdomen —. ¿Sabes? No quiero ni escuchar tu repulsiva voz —dijo el Capitán mientras se disponía a darle otra patada.

— ¡Por favor, pare! — intentó decir Hákon, el cual corrió hacia la cocina a causa de que había oído todo el alboroto. Interrumpió.

— ¿Tú no deberías estar fregando, esclavo de mierda? —le dijo el Capitán volviendo a la compostura pero, sin abandonar su penetrante mirada de odio —. Me dais asco —dijo cabreado y escupió en la cara del pobre hombre —. Llévatela y párale la hemorragia nasal. ¡Y luego que vuelva a trabajar!

Entonces Hákon cogió a Eco que se encontraba tirada en el suelo todavía y la llevó a la enfermería como pudo. Los tripulantes empezaron a aplaudir las acciones del Capitán.

— ¡Capitán! —gritó uno de los tripulantes.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Estamos carentes de provisiones. Deberíamos parar en la más próxima isla antes de que se agoten del todo.

—Ya lo sé. ¿Si no por qué íbamos a beber leche de soja? —contestó —. ¡Ya le habéis escuchado, nos detendremos en la siguiente isla! —gritó —. De paso recolectaremos más esclavos. —dijo riendo.

—Si no les hubieras matado a la mínima no tendríamos que secuestrar a más personas —rechistó el Segundo.

* * *

Hákon sentó a Eco en una de las camillas, cogió un esparadrapo y se dispuso curarle la herida de la cara.

—No alces la cabeza, que es malo —dijo mientras intentaba limpiarle las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

—Lo siento Hákon —dijo entre sollozos —. No deberías haber acudido en mi ayuda…

—Tonterías —contestó —, eres mi única amiga aquí… no puedo permitir que te pase nada. No me lo perdonaría en la vida. Jamás —dijo seriamente.

—Pero siempre eres tú quien me ayuda, quien me salva, quien me da razones para seguir viviendo…—empezó a llorar de nuevo.

— ¿Y qué le diría a mi pequeña, cuando salga de aquí? —dijo acariciándole el rostro y con los ojos llorosos —. ¿Qué no pude salvar a mi amiga? ¿Qué dejé que la mataran a golpes por miedo a morir? No… eso no. Quiero que mi hija tenga un padre el cual pueda sentirse orgullosa. No quiero arrepentirme de nada.

—Hákon… estoy segura de que Niara* se siente orgullosa de ti.

—Gracias Eco… Venga, déjame verte el abdomen.

—Está bien —contestó mientras se subía la camiseta.

—Vaya, cada vez estás más delgada.

—No soy la única, tú tampoco luces muy sano…

* * *

No muy lejos de esos mares se encontraba un peculiar submarino amarillo que estaba sumergido en esas aguas abruptas. Dentro se encontraba un característico oso polar el cual tenía la habilidad del habla.

—Capitán, creo que deberíamos emerger a la superficie.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque estoy sudando mucho ya y me estreso estar tanto rato bajo el agua —dijo preocupado —. Además de que ya hemos pasado esas corrientes peligrosas…y…y… ¡¿podemos ir a la superficie ya por favor?! —le rogó desesperado.

El capitán le miró.

— ¡Lo siento capitán! —exclamó el oso.

—Está bien.

El submarino surgió de las aguas y aquel oso polar pudo por fin salir fuera a respirar y a refrescarse.

—Ah… —respiró hondo. —Así sí que se está bien —habló para él —. Vamos a ver… nada por la derecha. Nada por la izquierda. Nada por el… ¿qué? —se asombró.

—Eso es la isla Shikoku.

— ¡Ah! ¡Capitán, me has asustado!

—Debemos parar ahí —dijo sin más explicación.

—De acuerdo capitán.

* * *

_Eco: Ninfa de la montaña en la mitología griega. (No adopta este significado en este contexto)_

_Hákon: Nombre de origen nórdico que significa de familia del norte._

_Niara: es un nombre de origen swahili que significa "aquella que tiene grandes propósitos"._

_Si os gustó, no olvidéis de dejar algún review :3 que siempre viene bien y sube mucho la moral *_*_

_Como ya he dicho antes, siento si ha sido corto, los siguientes capítulos son más largos y más interesantes~ ^^ (Y puede que hasta enrevesados xD) pero todo tiene explicación *3*_

_En fin, sin nada más que añadir, se despide con muuuchos besos babosos,_

_Myrcur._

_Editado: 26/9/13_


	2. El verdadero valor nace del sufrimiento

Muchas gracias por todos los followers y los favs :3

Gracias** Laugerid **por tu review, espero que este también te guste ~ ^^

Y también gracias a todas las personillas tímidas que pasan :3

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

Eco aún seguía sentada junto a Hákon en la enfermería. No quería volver a levantarse de esa camilla, no quería salir de esa habitación, no quería volver a mirar al Capitán ni a sus tripulantes, no quería seguir. Se sentía totalmente avergonzada, humillada y débil. Aún no entendía por qué le había pasado esto. Cómo había sido atrapada por los Piratas de Avery.

Eco no quería volverse a mirar al espejo. No quería moverse… sólo quería… _estar_. Y se quedó, ahí, quieta un rato, pensando en cómo habrían sido las cosas si no le hubieran secuestrado esos malnacidos, si al menos se hubiera defendido.

_Yo antes no me comportaba así. ¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto tan endeble? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estoy aquí? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si los hubiera enfrentado? ¿Estará bien mi familia? Hace tanto que no sé de ellos… ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Por qué no hay una báscula en la enfermería? ¿Cuántos kilos debo de pesar? Me gustaría saber cuánto peso he ido dejando por el camino. He olvidado tantas cosas…. Este sitio es tan gris… ya se me ha olvidado hasta de reír, pero ya me he acostumbrado a vivir así, dándole trabajo al corazón. La suerte se burla demasiado de mí. Quizás ni tenga suerte, debo estar maldita. ¿Quién ha sido el costurero que ha enredado los hilos de mi vida? Claro… yo. No debí haber huido. No quiero pasar mi vida entre escombros. Y ahora, estoy cansada de estar aquí…creo que al fin me he dado cuenta de algo… _

Pensó.

* * *

El submarino amarillo hacía rato que había emergido entre las aguas del West Blue. No había hecho demasiado recorrido aún ya que prácticamente era nuevo. Un submarino lleno de esperanzas y nuevas aventuras. Era un submarino hecho para las segundas oportunidades. No habían demasiados navegantes, al menos por ahora. Solamente se encontraba el capitán, llamado Trafalgar Law y su segundo a bordo, Bepo, un oso parlanchín.

No se sabe mucho del pasado de éstos, pero sí de que el capitán Law había pertenecido antes a los Piratas Donquixote. Se desconoce la razón por la cual dejó su antigua banda. Y hoy en día, fundó la suya propia, los Piratas Heart.

—Bien. Desembarquemos aquí. —indicó el capitán.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó el oso.

—Primero compraré material médico en el mercado negro, además de medicinas. —dijo saliendo del submarino. —Quiero que tú vayas a comprar más provisiones, y también un Log Pose.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó—. ¡¿Hemos estado navegando a la deriva hasta ahora?!—gritó sorprendido al igual que asustado. — ¡Lo siento capitán! —dijo al instante.

—No. Necesitaba parar en esta isla ya sabía perfectamente dónde se ubicaba. —dijo caminando tranquilamente agarrando su nodachi con la mano.

— ¡Espérame! —vociferó Bepo —. ¡Que no sé adónde he de ir! —dijo corriendo para alcanzar a su capitán.

—Irás a la ciudad, que se encuentra todo recto por este camino. No tiene pérdida, así que no te preocupes —indicó el moreno señalando el camino con su dedo índice —.Yo no iré contigo, estaré a las afueras. Cuando termines ve directo al submarino, en el caso que aún no haya llegado espérame.

—Vale.

Y así puestos, los dos siguieron diferentes caminos para luego reencontrarse en el sumergible. Bepo siguió el camino que le había indicado Law y, en efecto, no tenía pérdida. La temperatura era cálida, así que el oso polar quería acabar cuanto antes para no acalorarse en exceso porque a causa de su pelaje, se abochornaba en seguida.

Siguió por ese camino apedreado hasta llegar a un pequeño puente de madera. Antes de cruzarlo se fijó en que había algo escrito: era un cartel, lo leyó: _Río Yodo. _Empezó a caminar por el puente y a mitad de camino se detuvo y sacó la cabeza por la baranda.

Nada.

No había nada. Ni rastro de río.

Prosiguió en su travesía y la ciudad empezaba a ser visible. A primera vista no parecía ser una metrópoli con grandes edificios ni de asombrosos lugares. Tenía un aspecto más bien triste, despoblado, desértico, desamparado… Caminando, aparecían ya las primeras casas a los lados de la calzada que parecía que conducía al núcleo urbano. Hogares totalmente abandonados, pobres y vacíos.

Bepo se estremeció. Eso era una ciudad fantasma, daba la impresión de que estaba completamente vacía y muerta.

_¿Por qué he tenido que venir hasta aquí solo? ¿Dónde se supone que he de encontrar las cosas que me ha pedido? ¿Qué hago, me vuelvo al submarino?_

El oso blanco se desmoralizaba y el miedo empezaba a asomarse por su pelaje.

* * *

Trafalgar se separó de su compañero y caminó paulatinamente rodeando la ciudad, sin llegar a entrar hasta llegar a un edificio en bastante mal estado. En torno a éste habitaba gente en barracas o en el mismo suelo, éstos, al divisar su entrada en su territorio dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y caminaron hacia a él.

_Mierda._

* * *

—Eco, tendríamos que volver al trabajo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertada —. Lo siento, mi cabeza está en las nubes.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —cuestionó Hákon —. ¿Estás mareada?

—Tranquilo. Estoy bien. —contestó —. Oye, Hákon…

Inesperadamente el barco donde se encontraban comenzó a agitarse fuertemente. Todos los utensilios de la enfermería cayeron al suelo, también la malherida Eco y Hákon, que se sujetó a una madera sobresalida del suelo. Desgraciadamente la chica salió disparada contra la pared sin nada a lo que poder agarrarse.

— ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! —gritó Eco desde suelo.

Se oyó un fuerte ruido e inmediatamente un temblor.

—Creo que nos están disparando —contestó Hákon.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó ella mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, apoyándose en una de las mesitas y dedicando una mirada de miedo al hombre. Se acercó al ojo de buey sosteniéndose a una de las cortinillas de la camilla y dejando atrás esa mesilla—. Es la Marine.

* * *

Los Piratas de Avery era una banda formada por Avery Hendrik, un hombre de mediana edad con incansables ambiciones que merodeaban por el West Blue con el principal objetivo de invadir las islas más pequeñas y pobres y así poder esclavizarlas.

— ¡Capitán! —Gritó un navegante corriendo hacia Hendrik—. ¡Nos atacan cuatro buques de la Marina! ¿Qué hacemos?

— ¡Escuchad todos! —se levantó de su silla y se apresuró para llegar a estribor, y así avistar bien los buques. _Son demasiados._ Pensó con una mueca en la cara —. ¡Escuchad! ¡Vamos a cambiar el rumbo! —Vociferó el señor Hendrik —. ¡A media vela! ¡Nos dirigiremos hacia las Montañas Rocosas! _Seguro que así nos dejarán de perseguir, no se atreverán a pasar cuatro naves por este camino lleno de rocas._

—Pero capitán, si nos encaminamos hacia allí es muy probable que nos pillen las malas corrientes —discrepó uno —. ¡Sufriremos muchos más daños!

— ¡Me importa una mierda! No quiero vérmelas con ningún oficial de la Mairne —comentó con grosería —Si no quieres perder la vida, más te vale que hagas lo que te diga.

_Pero qué mierda está pasando. ¿Por qué nos atacan ahora?_

De este modo el barco intentó dejar atrás a los buques pero conduciéndose hacia una dirección llena de peligros. No sólo por los choques que se llevaría el navío a causa de los peñascos que sobresalían de la mar si no porque entraban en una zona llena de torrentes y torbellinos peligrosos. Entrar en uno de éstos supondría la destrucción de la embarcación dejando a los tripulantes y a los dos esclavos una muerte segura por ahogo, o bien, el arrastre hacia la deriva con graves averías del barco y abundantes bajas y muertes de los navegantes.

La cobardía del capitán Hendrik ponía en peligro las vidas de sus compañeros. Pero eso a él le daba igual. Él solamente quería escaquearse de la Marine sin necesidad de pelear. Si había ganado su respeto por las aguas del West Blue no era por su gran forma física y fuerza, si no por su astucia en crear negocios y ser influenciable. Podría decirse que tenía el don de la palabra, no en el buen sentido del término, más bien nadie osaba poner en duda sus decisiones si querían conservar la vida, o al menos, todas las extremidades. Porque, eso sí, él nunca se manchaba las manos, el trabajo sucio siempre lo hacía otro. Él conocía perfectamente sus límites y no le interesaba poner en riesgo su vida en peleas inútiles.

Los Piratas de Avery travesaron esas travesías con gran dificultad, se dieron numerosos golpes con las rocas causando importantes destrozos además de una innumerable cifra de personas caídas en la mar y lesionadas. Unas más graves, otras más severas. Intentaban girar a la izquierda, se golpeaban con un peñasco, intentaban ir mejor por la derecha, se daban con otro. Y así intentando no entrar en ninguna de las numerosas corrientes y torbellinos peligrosos.

El detrimento del navío era cada vez más considerable y los humildes Hákon y Eco, los esclavos que se encontraban en la enfermería, tampoco se libraron de tener heridas. Si bien pues, la sala de curas era un lugar con abundantes instrumentos médicos para sanar a las personas que resultaban tener afecciones… irónicamente no siempre es así.

* * *

—Hákon… Hákon…. —murmuraba Eco —. Creo que se me ha clavado un bisturí en el muslo… —dijo confusa intentando mirar a todos los lados de la sala para encontrar a su amigo. Ladeó varias veces la cabeza y vio sobresalir un brazo entre los escombros. Gateó hasta a él —. ¡Hákon! ¡Hákon! —Gritaba mientras trataba de despejar el cuerpo—. No te preocupes, te voy a sacar de aquí —dijo a la vez que sus lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos y esparcía por el suelo todo lo que podía sacar de encima del cuerpo de Hákon —. Oh Dios…

—Eco… —dijo escupiendo sangre —. Debes…

—Mierda, se está inundando el barco. Tengo que sacarte de aquí antes que nos hundamos con él.

—No Eco… déjame aquí —susurró —. No podré aguantar, por eso quiero que _huyas_ y encuentres a mi hija… seguro que ahora puedes irte, estarán todos ocupados y no se fijarán…

— ¡No! —negó rotundamente —. No te dejaré, no volveré a huir. ¡¿Me has entendido?! —gritó llorando desconsoladamente.

—Tengo… una estaca clavada en mi abdomen… me estoy desangrando… el barco se está hundiendo… estamos en medio del mar…

— ¡Cállate! —ignorando todo lo que le estaba diciendo pues observaba que cerca había una isla. Se secó las lágrimas y miró fijamente todo el lugar para ver si había algún trozo de madera suficientemente grande para poder aguantar a una persona —. Vale, esto servirá.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó dolorido el hombre.

—Vamos a salir de aquí. _Pero la pregunta es por dónde. Vale, he de encontrar el agujero de donde sale el agua. —_Hákon, quiero que me ayudes a buscar la abertura —dijo cogiéndole un brazo y rodeándolo por sus hombros para ayudarle a levantarse —. Sigamos el flujo.

Salieron de la enfermería ya con el agua por las rodillas intentando ir a contracorriente pero el paso era dificultoso y ninguno de los dos estaba en buena forma física además de estar malheridos. Hákon tenía un trozo de madera clavada en el abdomen y el sangrado cada vez era más abundante, Eco tenía numerosos golpes por su cuerpo, puede que algún que otro hueso roto y un bisturí clavado en la pierna. La muchacha tenía que estar cargando a su amigo a pesar de su poca fuerza y sin poder sostenerse a nada porque con la otra mano llevaba un trozo de madera.

—Dámelo —dijo él.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó Eco.

—La madera, dámela. —volvió a decir.

—Ni de coña. —se negó.

—Casi no puedes con ella y a este paso la corriente nos va arrastrar de nuevo a la enfermería… —contestó y cogió la tabla que llevaba Eco. —Puede que los dos no estemos en nuestro mejor momento, pero tengo la suficiente corpulencia para poder sostenerla.

—Pero tu herida…

—Al menos uno de los dos tiene que salir vivo de aquí…

— ¡No digas tonterías! ¡No te lo permito! —le gritó —. Los dos vamos a salir de este asqueroso barco, los dos nos subiremos a la tabla y los dos llegaremos a la isla —explicó —. ¡Así que deja de decir estupideces porque nadie va a morir aquí hoy!

Los dos siguieron adelante por el pasillo con el agua por la cintura hasta llegar al boquete.

—Vale, ahora qué…

—Vamos a bucear, yo me encargaré de llevar el tablero por debajo del agua, así que ya me lo estás devolviendo —dijo cogiendo la tabla de nuevo —. Más nos vale dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

A pesar de las cadenas que restringían sus movimientos ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido, no hoy, no ahora.

Hákon se sumergió primero y detrás iba Eco con el trozo de madera que apenas podía agarrar. Aun así, el valor que se había escondido todo este tiempo salió a flote de repente, porque, ese valor que ha surgido, ha sido por el resultado de un grandísimo miedo. El coraje es algo que no se puede disimular, es algo que invalida a la hipocresía.

Salieron a flote, los dos. Lo consiguieron, quizá no tan a salvo ni tan sanos, pero habían salido de ese dichoso lugar que los tenían sometidos y oprimidos contra su voluntad. Las olas los arrastraron hacia una isla y, sin echar la vista atrás, Eco remaba con las manos con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a la orilla. Pero un vendaval los alejó de la costa e hizo que se chocaran contra algo. Algo parecido a otro barco. Eco alzó la mirada, estaba todo pintado de amarillo. _Qué hortera._ Pensó. Salió de la tabla e hizo un rodeo nadando. Se fijó que ese navío tenía algo parecido a una Jolly Roger en ambos lados, pero no era una calavera con los huesos cruzados como solía ver, si no más bien, una careta con una sonrisa burlona.

—Creo… creo que no hay nadie —miró a Hákon —. ¡Eh, Hákon, despierta! ¡Mírame, joder! —Gritó mientras le daba cachetes en las mejillas.

— ¿Crees que… es un barco pirata?... —dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

Eco suspiró aliviada.

—No lo sé… pero creo que no —dijo dudosa —. De todas formas es un barco, deben de tener algún médico abordo y aunque se vea vacío, alguien debe de haber dentro. —explicó —. Venga, trepemos por aquí que aparenta la zona más baja.

—Eco… no puedo moverme… —dijo muy bajito.

—No te preocupes, quédate aquí. Subiré yo y buscaré ayuda —le dio un abrazo —. ¡No cierres los ojos!

Eco saltó desde la tabla y se agarró a la barandilla, trepó por ésta y consiguió entrar dentro. Cayó al suelo, retomó un poco el aire y corrió gritando en busca de ayuda. Nadie salía y las puertas que daban al interior estaban todas cerradas. En efecto, no había nadie o nadie quería salir. Se quedó quieta y pensó en forzar una de las aberturas, pero no parecían puertas normales, ella sola no podría romper ninguna. Por lo tanto se le ocurrió sacarse el bisturí del muslo y forzar alguna de las entradas.

Respiró hondo, y de un acto de valentía cogió el bisturí por el mango y lo sacó de cuajo. El grito que soltó Eco al hacerlo no podía faltar. Hasta Hákon se asustó, pero eso le permitiría mantener los ojos aún más abiertos.

Soltó rápidamente el bisturí dejando que cayera al suelo. La pierna le empezó a sangrar de nuevo, pero Eco no tenía mucho tiempo, y no se consentía desperdiciarlo con su dolor. Tenía que salvar a Hákon. Cogió de nuevo el instrumento y se dispuso a forzar una de las entradas, a pesar de tener las manos ensangrentadas, lo consiguió.

No sabía por dónde empezar. _Mierda, estoy perdida. _Pensó, pero eso no le aturó. Abrió cada una de las puertas que se encontraba hasta que halló, al fin, algo que se asemejaba a una enfermería. _Menos mal_. _Al menos podré darle algún calmante y desinfectarle la herida ya que parece no haber nadie…_ Sin embargo, no pudo abrir ninguna de las puertas, ninguno de los cajones ni nada de nada porque todo estaba bajo llave.

_Joder hostia puta._ Volvió a pensar, cada vez más desesperada. No tenía tiempo en forzar todas las cerraduras y eso ella lo sabía, así que comenzó a destrozar toda la enfermería, rompiendo todos los cristales, mesas, estanterías en busca de algo para poder llevarse.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Resonó una voz detrás de la chica que hizo que parara de repente. Soltó rápidamente lo que llevaba en las manos, alzó la cabeza y se quedó quieta.

_No mires atrás. _Pensó.

* * *

La verdad es que creo que este capítulo me salió mejor que el anterior xD al ser la primera historia que publico pensé que me había quedado bien longevo (al menos así parecía en el Word T_T)

Gracias a todos por leer!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ^^


	3. Vía de escape

**Capítulo 3.**

No hacía mucho que el oso polar había cruzado el puente de madera y cada paso que daba se aferraba más a la idea de volver al submarino. Pero no podía hacerlo, tenía que cumplir las órdenes del capitán si no quería ser regañado. No obstante, por más que avanzaba no encontraba a nadie, por más que mirara no veía nada; solamente casas aparentemente deshabitadas, ni siquiera había plantas o hierva que creciera en el suelo.

Sin embargo, Bepo no se daba por vencido y decidió ir a inspeccionar alguna vivienda. Se acercó a la morada más cercana y miró por la ventana, pero apenas podía ver nada porque estaba muy sucia. Así que decidió entrar dentro para asegurarse y afirmar que en realidad no había ninguna persona. No le hizo falta forzar mucho aquella puerta de madera a causa de que ya estaba muy suelta, solamente la tiró hacia él.

_Vamos allá._

Una vez abierta, el oso se dispuso a entrar de manera sigilosa. Caminó paulatinamente por el pasillo principal, mirando de reojo cada sector. El interior de la casa estaba realmente descuidado y había polvo por todas partes, entonces, se fijó, que los muebles no tenían tanta polvareda como en las paredes o las mesas y que incuso había huellas, huellas de persona. Se extrañó bastante y abrió varios cajones, y una vez abiertos, vio que no había nada dentro. Bajó la mirada al suelo y se percató que no sólo habían marcas en los muebles, si no que también habían pisadas del tamaño del pie de un hombre.

— ¿Hola? –Preguntó en voz alta con la esperanza de que alguien le contestara.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? —Volvió a preguntar, pero no recibió respuesta alguna

Bepo salió de esa vivienda y se quedó cerca de la puerta, observando el resto de la ciudad. No tardó mucho tiempo en darse que cuenta que era una localidad fantasma. Ahora sí que estaba seguro de que no había habitantes. De todos modos decidió darse un paseo comprobando el estado de los edificios. La gran mayoría estaban decaídos y muchas de las ventanas se encontraban rotas e incluso faltaban las puertas.

_Además de ser un sitio despoblado, también lo han saqueado. No tengo más remedio que volver al submarino con las manos vacías. ¡Lo siento capitán! _ Pensó lloriqueando un poco.

* * *

Trafalgar, en cambio, se encontraba a las afueras; cerca de un edificio en mal estado y donde vivían una serie de personas en barracas. El capitán se extrañó bastante de lo que estaba viendo ya que la última vez que estuvo no había nadie establecido ahí, es más, el bloque estaba en perfectas condiciones.

— ¿Qué coño buscas aquí? —Le preguntó un hombre mientras se acercaba a él.

—Busco al señor Lancaster.

—No está —respondió gruñón otro —. ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

—No es asunto tuyo —contestó —. ¿Dónde le puedo encontrar?

—Oye, si no quieres problemas será mejor que te largues —dijo un hombre con gran musculatura y sosteniendo una hacha —. ¿Eres pirata, no? Lo sé por tu sudadera amarilla, que lleva incrustada, lo que parece ser, tu banderita. Aquí sabemos distinguir bien a los que no son bien recibidos —comentó el corpulento hombre —. Te lo vuelvo a repetir: ¡Lárgate! —dijo alzando su hacha.

— ¡Sí, eso! ¡Largo de aquí maldito pirata! —gritaron muchos otros que se encontraban alrededor de Law tirándole diversas herramientas.

—_Room —_pronunció el joven capitán, e inmediatamente se formó un círculo alrededor de aquellos hostiles y, sin más miramientos, desenfundó su nodachi y los despedazó a todos —No tengo más tiempo que perder. ¿Podéis decirme dónde se encuentra el señor Lancaster o no?

Los numerosos hombres empezaron a gritar porque todas sus extremidades habían sido cortadas, sin embargo, aún seguían con vida y eso era lo que más les extrañaba.

— ¡Eh, tío! ¡Tranquilízate! —dijo con miedo uno de ellos —Te diré dónde está Lancaster, pero te advierto que la respuesta no te va a gustar… –comentó. Al escucharlo, Law arqueó una ceja —. A cambio, nos retornarás a la normalidad.

Después de pensarlo varios segundos, Trafalgar aceptó la propuesta. No ganaría nada matándolos.

—El señor Lancaster está enterrado en el cementerio de la ciudad.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó sorprendido —. Explícate. —dijo seriamente.

—Yo ya te he dicho dónde está, ahora regrésanos a la normalidad.

A Law no le gustó nada la respuesta, esto estaba fuera de sus cálculos y eso le cabreaba mucho. Pero había hecho un trato y él era un hombre de palabra. De esta forma, volvió a juntar todas las extremidades de aquellas personas.

—Bien, gracias —dijo aquel hombre mientras muchos de los otros salieron corriendo, seguramente por el miedo.

—Ahora explícate. ¿Cómo es que el señor Lancaster ha fallecido?

—No tengo por qué responderte a eso —replicó.

— ¿Ni siquiera por tu vida? —dijo el capitán acercando la punta de su espada a su cuello.

—Vale, vale. Te explicaré todo lo que sé, pero aparta eso de mí —dijo asustado, así que Trafalgar volvió a enfundar su nodachi.

—Te escucho —dijo él, tranquilo.

—Hace casi un año vinieron unos piratas… empezaron a destrozarlo todo y a matar gente inocente con la excusa de que si no les pagábamos cada tres meses una cantidad de 300.000 belis nos irían ejecutando uno a uno —el hombre hizo una pausa —. En un principio la gente iba pagando, pero poco a poco se iban resignando e iban abandonando la isla antes de ser liquidados —volvió a hacer otra pausa —. La cosa es que Lancaster se negó a pagar esos 300.000 belis desde un principio y la consecuencia fue… bueno, su muerte… y… también se llevaron todas sus pertenencias y todo lo que vendía. Creo que no le gustaba la idea de estar a la merced de alguien. Ya no queda nada de lo que había antes.

—Entonces, ¿por qué vosotros seguís aquí?

—Porque ya no viene nadie, todo el mundo se ha marchado o ha muerto. Es como si esta isla fuera solo para nosotros… nos vamos apañando a nuestra manera. Además, Whitewine, el hombre que venía aquí cada tres meses con su tripulación para pedirnos el dinero, no ha cometido el mismo error en las demás islas del West Blue.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó extrañado.

— ¿No lo sabes? Algunas de las islas del West Blue están controladas por ese pirata —explicó —. A lo que me refiero es que esas islas no han de pagar 300.000 belis cada tres meses, si no, 100.000 cada mes. Así se reduce el tiempo y la gente no tiene ocasión de escapar, ya que algunos de esos malnacidos residen en dichas islas.

—Ya veo… ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar al señor Whitewine?

—No, pero supongo que en alguna ínsula de por aquí… estás de mala suerte porque esos ya no se pasan por Shikoku.

— ¿Por casualidad no tendrás algún Log Pose?—dijo con sosiego.

—No, tío… si no tienes uno de esos estás jodido.

En efecto, Law estaba jodido. Esto se escapaba de sus planes y, si por algo se caracterizaba el capitán Trafalgar, es por ser un hombre frío y calculador, siempre con algún as en la manga. Pero esto no lo tenía controlado, debía de pensar alguna estrategia para salir de Shikoku. ¿Qué debía hacer, volver por dónde había venido?

De momento sólo se dispuso en volver al submarino volviendo por el camino que había tomado antes, pensando con tranquilidad algún plan y otros "planes b". No sólo necesitaban suministros, también material médico y la única solución que encontraba para poder conseguirlo era regresar y tomar otra ruta diferente, pero eso conllevaría demasiado tiempo… y no disponían de abastimiento suficiente para poder hacerlo.

Al llegar al sumergible el capitán observó que había sangre en la cubierta, se agachó para tocarla. Efectivamente, no estaba seca, lo que significaba que era reciente. Ladeó la cabeza, siguió con la mirada las gotas de sangre y vio que la puerta también estaba manchada.

_¡Bepo! _Pensó

Corrió siguiendo las manchas pensando en que el oso había resultado herido, pero no era así. Llegó hasta la enfermería y vio a una muchacha destrozándolo todo. No muy alta, delgadez enfermiza, con cadenas en las manos y en los tobillos y ensangrentada. Tenía en cabello largo, le llegaba, por lo menos, hasta el trasero y era de color negro.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —dijo mientras encendía la luz. Gracias a eso, pudo apreciar más su aspecto. Efectivamente, esa chica tenía una delgadez extrema, se notaba por sus esqueléticos brazos, asimismo, tenía una piel muy blanca. La joven estaba muy desaliñada, las ropas que llevaba estaban muy sucias y rotas aunque sólo llevara una camiseta mugrienta y unos pantalones cortos… no tenía zapatos.

Eco estaba de rodillas al suelo y tenía mucho miedo de darse la vuelta, la habían descubierto y no tenía intención de morir, no sabía qué hacer, estaba asustada y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos… no tuvo más remedio que darse la vuelta.

—Ayúdame… —suplicó sollozando —Mi amigo está muy grave, necesita un médico urgente, por favor…

Law no daba abasto, alguien le estaba suplicando, suplicando a un pirata. Encima era una esclava, se podía ver desde lejos, además, él no era una persona que se dedicaba a ayudar a los demás. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo ahora? De alguna manera, no se supo negar y eso que odiaba a la gente llorona… pero toda ayuda merece una compensación… al menos para Trafalgar.

— ¿Dónde está tu amigo? —preguntó secamente. Esta vez, podía ver su rostro, tenía un ojo de cada color: uno negro y otro blanquecino, o eso parecía… pero no, se fijó mejor. No era heterocromía lo que padecía, su ojo derecho era ciego. Observó que también estaba herida, no sólo en la cara si no también en uno de sus muslos tenía una herida bastante fea. Aun así, sólo se preocupaba por su amigo, haciendo caso omiso a sus lesiones y a su tétrico aspecto. Eso le impactó mucho a Law.

—Está abajo… —dijo secándose las lágrimas y poniéndose en pie —. ¿Puedes ayudarlo?

El capitán simplemente la miró y se marchó caminando hacia afuera para echar un vistazo a su amigo, Eco iba detrás de él. Al llegar a la cubierta la chica cogió a Trafalgar por el antebrazo y le indicó dónde se encontraba Hákon. _Room_, pronunció el joven capitán haciendo que el hombre y la tabla que lo sostenía, apareciesen junto a él.

Eco se sorprendió al ver lo que podía hacer ese individuo. No sabía muy bien con quién estaba tratando, pero parecía que quería ayudarlos.

— ¿Hay algún médico? —preguntó muy preocupada.

—Yo lo soy.

La chica no se podía creer que aquel hombre misterioso fuera médico, no tenía aspecto para ser tal cosa. Era un joven de unos veintitantos años, alto, delgado y de tez morena. Sus rasgos faciales se caracterizaban por tener unos penetrantes ojos grisáceos acompañados con unas ojeras marcadas bajo sus surcos. También tenía un par de pendientes de aro en ambas orejas. Llevaba puesto un sombrero blanco con motas marrones, unos pantalones vaqueros con unas marcas similares a las de su sombrero, zapatos puntiagudos negros y una sudadera amarilla con el mismo símbolo que había en el submarino incrustado en el pecho, las mangas de ésta eran negras y estaban arremangadas, además de tener múltiples tatuajes visibles en sus antebrazos y manos… y la palabra _DEATH_ escrita en los nudillos de su mano izquierda.

_Este tío no puede ser médico._

—Yo ya sé la respuesta pero… sólo le ayudaré si me dices cómo llegar a la siguiente isla.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó impresionada Eco.

Law suspiró.

—Si me dices cómo ir a la próxima isla ayudaré a tu amigo —repitió —. Si no tienes ni idea, marchaos, no tengo la obligación de salvarle la vida —dijo dándose la vuelta.

Eco pensó un par de segundos y miró un poco a su alrededor.

—Sé cómo llegar.

El capitán se paró en seco, sabía que diría eso con tal de que lo salvara, pero eso no iba a colar.

—Demuéstramelo — dijo seriamente mientras se daba la vuelta de nuevo.

— ¿Estamos en Shikoku, no?

—Sí, pero eso no demuestra nada.

—Puede, pero sé que esta isla fue tomada por los Piratas de Avery hace algo menos de un año.

Trafalgar esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Te equivocas —rio —. Fue invadida por Whitewine y su tripulación.

—Quien se equivoca eres tú. Whitewine es su segundo abordo. Nunca verás a Hendrik Avery hacer el trabajo sucio, nunca le verás pisar ninguna de las islas que él controla —explicó convencida —. Puedo llevarte a cualquier lugar del West Blue, sólo dime el nombre.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Acaso tú…

—En efecto —interrumpió ella —. Nos hemos escapado del barco pirata de Hendrik Avery —hizo una pausa e inmediatamente se le pusieron los ojos llorosos —. Ahora ayuda a mi amigo…

Law no tuvo más remedio que creer en sus palabras, además de que ella era su única vía de escape. Avanzar, eso era lo que quería el capitán, no volver hacia atrás.

—Veamos…

— ¡¿No lo llevas a la enfermería?!

—Te recuerdo que me la has destrozado.

—Lo siento…

Trafalgar inspeccionó el cuerpo de Hákon, lo primero que saltaba a la vista era esa estaca clavada en su abdomen, así que le rompió la camiseta para ver el estado. No tenía buena pinta, había perdido muchísima sangre y por si fuera poco, también tenía una pierna rota.

— ¡¿Cómo que tiene la pierna rota?! —exclamó —. ¡Pero si ha caminado conmigo y ha buceado!

—Pues la tiene rota. También ha perdido mucha sangre… y no tengo bolsas de repuesto…

— ¡¿Qué?! –gritó —. ¡Pero si te he dicho lo que querías saber! ¡Sálvalo, joder! —dijo totalmente histérica.

— ¡Pues no tengo el material suficiente para hacerlo! —gritó cabreado.

—Sangre… la mía es universal. ¡Úsala!

— ¿Es que quieres morir tú también? ¿Pero tú te has visto? Apenas puedes ponerte en pie, estás rozando la anorexia y ¿ahora quieres que te saque sangre para salv…

—Tú hazlo —interrumpió.

—Bueno, tú misma.

Dicho eso el capitán fue a buscar rápidamente las herramientas necesarias para extraerle la sangre a Eco mientras ésta se quedaba junto a Hákon. _Maldita._ Pensó Law, le había destrozado la sala de curas y ahora le costaría mil y una noches encontrar los utensilios... cómo deseaba tenerlo todo ordenado...

* * *

Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo~

Siento la demora, la verdad es que no lo quería subir hoy pero hay gente (¬¬) que me ha insistido en publicarlo, pues aquí lo tenéis xDD

Espero que os guste y no olvidéis de dejarme algún review, que me hace mucha ilu para seguir :3

Muchas gracias a los nuevos favs y follows, espero que vosotros también disfrutéis de este nuevo chap~~ *^* 3

Voy a responder por aquí a la gentecilla que me ha dicho cositas lindas 333

**Laugerid:** _jaja sí? Yo también espero que se salven! Aunque ya se verá más adelante, en el próximo capítulo xDD __Muchísimas gracias por leer 3 Disfruta de este chap también 3_

**MidnightMaddy:**_ Me encanta que te encante :3 Aiish.. ya ves, probrecillos, qué mala soy xDD_

**Gennovah:** _En serio? No pensé que te iba a gustar tanto ;_; me haces muy feliiz 3333 Ya le irás cogiendo cariño, ya xDD yo también odio a ese malvado de Hendrik ò.ó . Espero que tengas razón y este sea aún mejor que el anterior! Muchisimas graciaaaaaas, eres amor_ 3333

**Alfred:** _Ya la estoy prosiguiendo pero a mi ritmo! xDDD No es que me cueste escribir la historia porque ya tengo una trama y unas ideas para ella, pero quiero que quede bien redactada y eso (?). Me alegro de que te guste :3 Al final vas a aprender cosas con mi fic y todo xDD_


	4. Chiquitita

******Siento muchísimo la demora de este capítulo! Pero he de decir que me ha costado HORRORES escribirlo xD y mira que lo escribí, lo borre, lo volví a reescribir... pero siempre había algo que no me gustaba ;_; incluso ahora, que lo subo, hay algo que no me convence ;_; se nota la presencia de Borges en él. Espero que no seais malos y me dejéis algún review como recompensa (?) ;_;  
Como este cap es algo "especial", voy a responder los comentarios aquí:**

**Gennovah:**

Ya! Hasta yo me desespero escribiendo sobre ellos jajaja xD siento muchísimo haberte hecho esperar tanto, pero aquí tienes el cuarto capítulo *_* Ah... A Trafalgar le encanta ser un sádico, a ver qué hace xD Disfrútalo *_* (qué rabia me da no responderte como es debido, en el final de cap, pero este requería hacerlo al principio xD)  
P.D. A mí también me dejan mal los corazoncitos, tranquila ;_;

**Alfred: **

Uh... seguro que la nodachi te sale más cara que una katana, digo yo (?) xD Sí, a mi ritmo, y eso que ya lo tenía medio escrito en Barcelona pero ya ves T_T espero que este también te encante!

**Laugerid: **

Yo también espero que se salven, pobriños ;_; Sí, pobre Bepo, lo pongo como el oso de los recados xD Gracias por comentar siempre, se agradece *_* Disfruta de este chap! ^^

**Y también gracias a todos esos que pasan y leen, a los que favorean este fic y también a los que lo siguen. ¡Muchas gracias! Valga la redundancia; espero vuestros reviews como recompensa ;_;**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

El pobre Bepo, que se encontraba solo entre el vacío de esa ciudad fantasma, decidió volver al submarino y esperar a su capitán en vista de que él no podía hacer nada de lo que le había pedido.

No se complicó mucho y regresó por el camino del cual vino, y a pocos metros del sumergible, empezó a oír voces… entre las cuales estaba la de su capitán. Pero había al menos una más, así que corrió lo más rápido posible que podían sus piernas para averiguar qué estaba pasando ahí dentro, pero cuando subió a la cubierta vio a dos personas, una de las cuales estaba bastante malherida.

— ¡Ah! ¡Pero qué es esto! —exclamó—. ¡¿Quién demonios sois vosotros y por qué estáis aquí?!

Eco se había quedado totalmente anonadada, no sabía de dónde había salido ese animal ni por qué tenía la capacidad de hablar. Lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza era que estaba teniendo alucinaciones, alucinaciones un tanto raras porque nunca había visto un oso polar con un mono naranja.

— ¡Bepo! Ayúdame con esto. —Dijo el capitán mientras corría hacia ellos y sostenía en sus manos una bolsa enlazada con un tubo y una jeringuilla —. Coge a la señorita y llévala al salón, encárgate de sacarle sangre y traérmela luego, que yo me ocuparé del señor.

Sin rechistar, rápidamente Bepo cogió los utensilios que le dio Law y llevó a la pobre muchacha a la sala dónde la sentó en una silla. Por otro lado, Law cogió al señor y lo estiró en una camilla de la enfermería, ya destrozada, con intención de examinarle exhaustivamente.

La chica aún estaba sin palabras, un oso le había hablado, y más que eso, le había cogido del brazo hasta llevarla a esa habitación y sentarla.

—A ver, dame el brazo… no creas que lo hago por gusto, sino porque mi capitán me lo ha ordenado.

—Ya veo —contestó mientras le daba su brazo izquierdo.

— ¡Ay! ¡Pero qué brazo más delgado! ¿Cómo se supone que he de encontrarte la vena aquí? —dijo preocupado —¡Lo siento mucho! —pronunció rápidamente.

—Pinchando mucho… —Eco le contestó algo pasmada a causa de la bipolaridad que presentaba el animal.

—Luego si te hago daño no te quejes.

El oso pinchó numerosas veces en el brazo de aquella pequeña chiquilla consiguiendo, finalmente, una vena a la que poder extraer sangre. Quizá su sangre no valiera mucho a causa de su mal estado, pero eso era mejor que nada y ella estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de salvar la vida a Hákon.

—Eh, ¿estás bien? —Dijo Bepo cuando no habían ni pasado cinco minutos desde que empezó a sacarle la sangre.

—S-sí… sólo estoy algo mareada… —contestó Eco con una voz muy débil.

— ¡Pero no cierres los ojos! —Gritó el oso. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Eco se había caído al suelo; se había desmayado, por la tanto, ya no podía obtener más sangre. Asimismo, Bepo cogió la bolsita y corrió para dársela a su capitán.

—Esto es todo lo que he podido conseguir —dijo angustioso —. ¿Cómo está? —Preguntó mirando a Hákon.

—_Te veo hambrienta —dijo un hombre misterioso a una muchacha que estaba sentada en una esquina—. ¿Quieres este cacho de pan? —Preguntó ofreciéndole un poco, pero la chica sólo dijo no con la cabeza, sin levantar la mirada del suelo —. ¡Oh, vamos! No está tan malo… y si no comes algo poco vas a durar… —insistió agachándose —Venga, toma._

_La chica no pudo negarse más y cogió ese pedacito de pan. Estuvo dándole vueltas con la mano, sin comerlo, sólo observándolo._

—_Tranquila, no tiene veneno —articuló aquel hombre de mediana edad, aún agachado —A ver, déjame verte la cara—le cogió de la barbilla —. ¿Esto del ojo… te lo han hecho ellos? —Preguntó esperando una respuesta —. ¿No dices nada?—rio—. Tranquila, no te preocupes… por cada persona que te hace daño, hay otra dispuesta a curar tus heridas —le sonrió —. Y por cierto, mi nombre es Hákon._

—A parte de la pierna rota, y de la estaca en el abdomen que he podido extraerle, tiene hemorragias internas importantes, así que coloca rápido la bolsa, esta es la única sangre que tenemos y no podemos desperdiciarla —contestó muy serio Law.

—_Llevas varias semanas aquí y aún no he escuchado tu voz, es más, ni siquiera sé tu nombre —hizo una pausa—. ¿Sabes? Creo que voy a llamarte Eco... porque la verdad, tu silencio es lo único que retumba en estas paredes. ¿Te parece bien? —Preguntó Hákon, pero sin recibir ninguna respuesta por parte de la chica, sólo una esbozada sonrisa —. ¡Oh, al menos te he visto sonreír! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo, Eco ha sonreído! —Exclamó, y Eco empezó a reír._

—_Gracias —le dijo con ternura. Esa era la primera palabra que Hákon pudo oír de ella y al oírla, se quedó totalmente asombrado y con la boca abierta. Nunca pensó que en un día como hoy, pudiera escuchar su voz, esa voz que le sonó tan dulce —Me gusta Eco —prosiguió._

—_Cuando sonríes, me recuerdas mucho a mi hija Niara —dijo sentándose junto a Eco —. Ya te he hablado muchas veces de ella, pero es el tesoro más preciado que tengo, siento si soy pesado, pero como nunca te quejabas… —rio._

—_Tranquilo, me gusta escuchar de ella, me gusta escuchar tus historias y tus aventuras, por favor, sigue explicándome más cosas… quiero saber más —contestó con algo de melancolía. _

—_Vaya, ahora sí que hablas —sonrió —Te contaré un secreto —Eco lo miró curiosa, esperando saber qué palabras saldrían de su boca —. Yo he estado en aquello que llaman "El Nuevo Mundo" —susurró._

— _¿El Nuevo Mundo? —Preguntó la chica ante la ignorancia de ese término._

—_Oh… ¿no sabes lo qué es?—Cuestionó el hombre con ganas de contarle más—Estoy seguro de que es el lugar donde todos los piratas desean llegar. ¿Y sabes por qué?_

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque dicen que ahí se encuentra el tesoro más grande de toda la historia, el One Piece._

— _¿El One Pice? —Volvió a preguntar Eco con desconocimiento._

—_Sí, el One Piece… dicen que fue enterrado por Gol D. Roger en Raftel, la última isla del Nuevo Mundo. _

"_Gol D. Roger" Se repitió en la mente de Eco. Sabía quién era, y no por haber leído sobre él, si no más bien porque un amigo "chatarrero" de la infancia le había pronunciado ese mismo nombre con intención de convertirse en lo que era Roger. En efecto, ella sabía que ese era el Rey de los Piratas. Pero nunca creyó al chatarrero, siempre pensó que tenía pájaros en la cabeza, o que era esquizofrénico, pero al volver a oír el nombre le hizo pensar que quizá quien estaba más lejos de la realidad era ella antes que cualquier otra persona._

— _¿Y tú sabes dónde está?— Hákon, al escucharla, no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír a carcajadas._

—_Si lo supiera no estaría aquí._

—_Cierto… ¿Y cómo es que has estado en El Nuevo Mundo? —Siguió preguntando, porque en parte, era curiosa, pero más que eso, quería saber más, saber de esas tierras inexploradas donde ella nunca había estado y que probablemente nunca podría pisar. Por eso mismo, quería tener todos aquellos conocimientos que pudiera obtener para así poder guardarlos y tener una pequeña esperanza, una esperanza de poder decir "hay más vida ahí afuera". No le importaba si estaba siendo una crédula o si aquel hombre que le contaba todas aquellas historias estaba loco pero había un mundo ahí afuera que ignoraba, que no sabía que existía y cada vez estaba más convencida de que era real._

—_Verás… —Hákon hizo una breve pausa, para así aumentar el interés de Eco —. Vivía allí —dijo finalmente orgulloso —. Vivía en una isla pequeña, pero acogedora…con mi hija Niara y mi esposa — se acongojó._

— _¿Y cómo es que acabaste aquí?— a la dudosa Eco no le cuadraban las cosas._

—_Ah… eso —el volumen de su voz disminuyó —. Hubo una terrible guerra —Al oír esas palabras la chica se estremeció —. Dejó la isla en un gran estado de precariedad, así que para poder mantener a mi familia, me hice a la mar. Trabajé en distintos lugares, como sabrás, e iba enviándoles el dinero cada mes… hasta que Hendrik me capturó. _

—… _¿Y qué va a ser de tu familia ahora? —le miró preocupada, pero Hákon sonrió._

—_Niara… —suspiró—. Niara es una chica fuerte, sabrá apañárselas. Es valiente, inteligente, amable, impetuosa, tenaz… Fíjate tú, que ella estaba dispuesta a protegernos a mí y a su madre de los invasores. Es de esas personas que nunca se rinden, y no aceptan perder si hay algo valioso en juego. _

—_Qué osada… —susurró ella. _

— _¿Y… tú? _

—_Yo, ¿qué?_

—_Sabes mucho de mí, pero yo apenas sé de ti. ¿De dónde vienes, cuántos años tienes, por qué estás aquí?_

—_Son muchas preguntas…y tengo ya mucho sueño —dijo rascándose un ojo._

—_Entonces contéstame sólo a una —le habló con optimismo._

—_Vale._

— _¿Cómo te llamas? —cuestionó ilusionado —. Aunque me lo digas, ya me he acostumbrado a llamarte Eco —no pudo evitar reír —. Así que, ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

* * *

Eco empezó a abrir los ojos. _Estaba soñando…_ Pensó. Se puso una mano en la frente y recordó que se había desmayado mientras le sacaban sangre. Pero ahora había algo diferente en ella, se miró la mano, ya no tenía las cadenas que la oprimían, además de tener varias vendas en su cuerpo, una vía en su muñeca y estar estirada en una cama. Miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en una habitación común cuadrada, a sus lados tenía dos mesitas con una lámpara en la de la derecha. La encendió. Pudo observar que también disponían de un escritorio con varios libros por encima y una estantería también repleta de ellos. Había un ojo de buey delante de la mesa, ya era de noche, habían pasado muchas horas desde que llegó con Hákon.

Intentó ponerse en pie, muy débilmente, pero al final consiguió estar erguida. Se quitó la vía y se miró la herida del muslo, la tenía cosida. También llevaba la misma ropa. Salió por la puerta con intención de encontrarse con el médico, pero estaba algo perdida ya que no conocía el navío, y simplemente recorrió el recto pasillo hasta llegar a una gran puerta de acero, la cual abrió. Esa puerta daba a la cubierta y se fijó que el submarino seguía en el mismo sitio de antes, no se había movido ni un centímetro… y ahí estaba él, de pie, con los brazos cruzados. Caminó dolorosamente hacia el capitán hasta estar justo detrás de su espalda, abrió la boca con intención de preguntarle sobre su amigo, sin embargo, no pudo articular ni una sola palabra. Se quedaron en silencio varios segundos, un tiempo de espera demasiado eterno y tenso en el cual sólo se podía escuchar la respiración de la esclava.

—Tercera puerta a la izquierda —mencionó Law al fin, sin moverse.

Era evidente que Trafalgar le estaba indicando dónde se encontraba Hákon, y sin dudarlo, Eco dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia la enfermería. El capitán no se quedó atrás, y siguió a la chica con quietud.

—Hákon… —susurró mientras le agarraba de la mano que le sobresalía de la camilla.

Helada.

Era la palabra que mejor se adecuaba al sentir la mano de Hákon.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…? —musitó entre jadeos.

—Había perdido mucha sangre fue…

— ¡Te había dado la mía! —Interrumpió la llorosa Eco.

—Tenía la pierna rota —resopló el cirujano —. Cuando le hice la transfusión tu sangre no circulaba por su cuerpo, se quedaba estancada en su extremidad —explicó sin mera culpa —. La única solución ante eso era cortársela, pero tenía hemorragias internas irresolubles —continuó —. Ha sido…

— ¡Basta! —Gritó. No quería oír esas palabras, eran demasiado crueles y dolorosas como para poder afrontarlas. Ella no era médico, ni era cirujana, ni entendía nada de las cosas que le estaba diciendo ese hombre, pero él tenía la obligación de salvarlo, y no lo hizo.

—Habíamos llegado a un acuerdo… —murmuró vencida.

—Lo sé. Puedes largarte si quieres —Law no tenía ninguna obligación de retenerla, había hecho un trato con ella pero no lo cumplió debidamente, por lo tanto, Eco no tenía por qué ayudarle a encontrar la siguiente isla. Eso no le convenía al joven capitán, pero bien se sabe que él era un hombre justo.

_Puedes largarte si quieres. _Repitió las palabras de Law en su mente. ¿Largarse? ¿Largarse adónde? No tenía adónde ir, ni con quién estar. La única persona con quien podía contar había _ muerto. _En estos momentos Eco estaba _sola_. ¿Qué iba a hacer sola en un mundo lleno de incertidumbre? Y ahora mismo no sólo estaba triste por la muerte de Hákon, también estaba asustada, terriblemente atemorizada.

Seguía apretando la gélida mano de Hákon, pero era inútil, no iba a regresar a la vida. Podía encabritarse como un caballo salvaje, podía estar furiosa como un perro rabioso por cómo salieron las cosas, podía decir palabrotas, insultar, maldecir al destino si era necesario, pero al final debía resignarse. Soltó su mano y salió rumbo a la cubierta, apoyó sus manos en la baranda y le entraron unas horribles arcadas que hicieron que le costara mil horrores respirar, cosa que hizo que se desplomara en el suelo.

—_Eco, ¿tú cuántos años tienes? —Preguntó Hákon._

—_Pues… —contestó pensativa —. Cuando llegué aquí tenía diecisiete —había perdido el total sentido del tiempo._

— _¿En serio? —se asombró —. Pues ya hace casi un año de eso, así que supongo que ya tendrás dieciocho, ¿no? ¡Como mi Niara!_

—_La verdad es que no te lo puedo asegurar… _

—_Cuando salgamos de aquí te prometo que te llevaré con mi hija, y así podréis celebrar vuestros cumpleaños juntas. ¡Estoy seguro de que os llevaríais genial!_

—_No lo dudo… —soltó una leve sonrisa —. Esperaré a que ese día llegue._

— _¡Ah! —exclamó el animado Hákon —. ¿Pero tú tienes familia, verdad?_

—_Sí… —apenas murmuró esa afirmación._

— _¿Entonces por qué no regresas con ellos?—Espero varios segundos una respuesta por parte de la chica, pero ésta sólo desvió la mirada hacia al suelo._

—_Ya veo… el pasado puede doler, pero según lo veo, o puedes huir de él o aprender —contestó el hombre, pero Eco sólo bufó. _

—_Paso._

—_Quieras o no, al final el pasado acabará alcanzando tu futuro._

—_Ya no hay nada que hacer._

—_Cielo, siempre hay alguna solución, te lo dice este carcamal. No olvides que no importa cuán delicada sea la situación; siempre habrán dos partes —sonrió. Eco volvió a bufar._

— _¿Cómo arreglar algo que ya está estropeado?_

—_Verás… nunca es tarde para cambiar las cosas, como sabrás; el tiempo no es algo que pueda volver hacia atrás, por eso deberás cultivar tu propio jardín y decorar tu alma en vez de esperar que alguien te traiga flores —alzó la mirada—. A veces a las personas no les queda otra cosa que aceptar lo que le viene el porvenir, pero de todo lo que vivamos podemos sacar cosas positivas y cosas negativas. Espero que tú mires la vida con optimismo, que conozcas a otras personas, crees nuevas amistades, que te sientas orgullosa de lo que has hecho, que vivas una vida sin que tengas que arrepentirte de nada y si ves que no ha sido como esperabas, espero que tengas la fuerza suficiente para levantarte y empezar de nuevo. Porque vivir no sólo es estar vivo. —Hizo una breve pausa para coger aire—. Con el tiempo, aprenderás que no importa en cuántos pedacitos se rompa tu corazón porque el mundo no se va a detener para que tú lo arregles. Descubrirás que la persona que te haga caer será posiblemente la que te echará una mano para levantarte y que a veces no sólo sirve perdonar a los demás, también vas a necesitar perdonarte a ti misma. Descubrirás que cada adiós vale, y que con cada adiós uno aprende… —se quedó en silencio —. Espero que aprendas muchas más cosas… —continuó —. Que sepas realmente lo que puedes llegar a soportar, que eres fuerte y que podrás ir mucho más lejos de lo que pensabas cuando creías que ya no se podía más. _

Eco despertó de nuevo en aquella habitación. Todo estaba igual, sólo ella había cambiado.

— ¡Buenas tardes! —dijo una masa de pelo blanco.

— ¿Tardes? —Preguntó desconcertada. Últimamente se pasaba más tiempo durmiendo que despierta.

—Ah… sí. Se ve que te desmayaste en la cubierta del submarino, el capitán me ordenó que te trajera aquí.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí?

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —exclamó arrepentido—. Yo sólo te estaba cambiando la medicación.

_¿Medicación?_ Eco se miró los brazos, volvía a tener esa maldita vía.

— ¿Por qué me tratáis tan bien? —Cuestionó extrañada.

—El capitán dice que tú nos puedes guiar por estas aguas… bueno… eso era antes de que se mur…

—Ya. —Interrumpió—. Os propongo un nuevo trato.

— ¿Cuál?

—Si me aceptáis en vuestra tripulación, yo os guío —dijo seriamente, aún sin levantarse de la cama.

— ¡¿Qué?! —vociferó Bepo —. ¡Ni pensarlo, el capitán no lo permitiría!

—De acuerdo —resonó una voz en la puerta.

— ¡Pero capitán, no sabemos quién es, ni de dónde viene! ¡No es de fiar! —discrepaba el oso.

—Si hace algo indebido, la mato —al moreno se le dibujó una sádica sonrisa —Es una esclava, podrá servir para hacer los quehaceres de este submarino.

—Law sólo te ha aceptado porque quiere salir de este dichoso lugar. ¡Eres inferior a mí, no lo olvides! —le dijo Bepo.

Y era verdad, Trafalgar sólo la quería para poder largarse de Shikoku y continuar su viaje. Tenía la oportunidad en bandeja y no la podía dejar escapar, no le importaba para nada los deseos o la vida de esa chica, tenía bastante claro que si hacía algo que no le acabara de gustar le cortaría las extremidades. Además, había ganado una cocinera, alguien que pondría la lavadora y mantendría el submarino limpio.

—Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —Preguntó el moreno.

—Mi nombre es… —esperó varios segundos antes de contestar — Niara.

* * *

_Chiquitita, dime por qué_  
_tu dolor hoy te encadena._  
_En tus ojos hay_  
_una sombra de gran pena._

_Chiquitita, sabes muy bien_  
_que las penas vienen y van y desaparecen._  
_Otra vez vas a bailar y seras feliz,_  
_como flores que florecen._

_-ABBA-_


	5. 731

**Capítulo 5.**

Varios meses pasaron desde que la pequeña y falsa Niara se incorporara a la tripulación de los Piratas Heart. Le ofrecieron cobijo, ropa nueva y alimento. A cambio, ella limpiaba el submarino, hacía la colada y les deleitaba con deliciosas comidas y cenas que poco le costaba preparar. Porque como bien se sabe, Niara había sido una esclava durante, al menos, un año entero y no saber poner la lavadora, utilizar bien los productos de limpieza o proporcionar manjares era, sin más duda, un delito. Visto desde el punto de vista de un subyugado.

Parecía llevarse bien con el oso polar y no osaba, ni tan siquiera pensarlo por un segundo, a desobedecer ninguna de las órdenes que su capitán o Bepo le ordenaban. Si le decían que tenía que estarse fuera bajo la lluvia a tres grados bajo cero, por muy descabellado que fuera, lo hacía. Porque ella era consciente de que poco podía ofrecerles para que Trafagar pudiera cumplir su deseo de adentrarse en el Nuevo Mundo, el mismo Nuevo Mundo que el fallecido Hákon le había hablado numerosas veces con su característico frenesí que tanto echaba de menos. A decir verdad, Niara no era fuerte, ni poseía esos _extraños poderes_ que tanto la fascinaban, sobre todo cuando veía a su capitán apenas mascullar su idiosincrásico _Room_ o cuando observaba a Bepo entrenar duramente sus artes marciales.

Ella no era fuerte. Pero sí que poseía la fortaleza suficiente para acatar cualquier disciplina que se le impusiera. No se quejaba, no gruñía ni discrepaba, era totalmente sumisa. Algo que al joven Law le gustaba, si hubiera sido un problema o un lastre ya estaría muerta. Y como buen médico y cirujano que era, revisaba semanalmente la salud de la esclava. Si bien antes estaba esquelética, ahora había ganado un poco de peso, sin embargo aún padecía amenorrea. Eso sí, se la veía algo más saludable, aunque todavía demasiado delgada. No sabía mucho de navegación, y lo poco que conocía se lo había enseñado su fiel amigo Hákon. No obstante, pocos días después su muerte, no tuvo grandes problemas en guiarlos hacia una gran isla llamada Svalbard. Además, era una de las pocas ínsulas que aún no estaba siendo controlada por ese malvado de Hendrik Avery.

Por eso mismo, los Piratas Heart se encontraban en la capital de la isla, Longbearden, donde se habían apalancado unos tres meses. «_Qué hermosa era la ciudad_», así era cómo pensaba la inocente Niara que nunca antes había pisado algo que no fuera su tierra natal. Para su suerte, Trafalgar la dejaba estar a su libre albedrío, paseando por esas interminables y lindas calles, con sus centros comerciales y tiendas de souvenirs.

Y Bepo, cómo no, él la acompañaba allá donde quiera fuera. Le había cogido cariño, por mucho que le recordara una y otra vez que ella era inferior a él. Al principio la quería tener vigilada porque no se fiaba de sus actos; al ser la nueva, no podía darle su confianza tan fácilmente. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, fue dejando esa mera excusa de lado y simplemente disfrutaba de su compañía.

Y ella también disfrutaba de la suya, aunque no se lo dijera. En cierta manera, Niara era demasiado reservada para dejar salir sus emociones y sentimientos. Más que nada porque la habían enseñado así, sin poder expresarse por mucho que sintiera sus sensaciones a flor de piel, sin dejar salir si quiera un ápice de felicidad o de tristeza, de amargura o de placer, de dolor o bienestar…

A ella la habían enseñado así. Sin embargo, con Hákon, había aprendido a aligerar el peso de su corazón, como cuando hablaba con su amigo el chatarrero de niña. Pero él ya no estaba ahí para que pudiera escuchar sus habladurías y desviaciones mentales, ni el otro tampoco. Y, aunque se llevara bien con Bepo, todavía no se atrevía a confesarle sus opiniones o pensamientos porque ella sabía que no estaban a un mismo nivel. Él era el segundo a bordo, la mano derecha del capitán Trafalgar Law y ella era sólo una persona insignificante, una participante sin invitación.

Pero era raro.

Era demasiado raro. Porque por mucho que se sintiera una inútil y alguien totalmente reemplazable, estaba…estaba _bien_. Había pasado de ser una esclava en un barco pirata, a ser alguien de la tripulación de otros piratas_, _«_qué genialidad_»; pensaba. Mas esta vez era diferente, no la trataban como la peor escoria del mundo, de hecho, nunca le habían puesto un dedo encima y hasta el mal apodado Cirujano de la Muerte se mostraba totalmente cordial ante ella, algo que Niara nunca se pudo llegar a imaginar.

Pero ahí estaba, paseando con Bepo por esas enormes avenidas que nunca antes habían visto sus ojos. Y con ese tenue viento rozando su piel y dejando al aire su melena, su ahora ya corta cabellera debido a que prefirió dejársela por encima de los hombros a causa de la caída de ésta, teniendo en cuenta su desnutrición.

—Mira, Bepo, mira…—dijo asombrada, pero manteniendo su calma mientras posaba sus manos sobre el cristal del escaparate —. Son dulces, mira, son dulces. —Decía sin desviar la mirada de admiración que tenía.

—¿Y qué pasa, qué tienen? —cuestionó el oso un poco pasmado por la reacción de la chica al ver unos simples pastelitos.

—Colorines… —Contestó escueta. Toda esa viveza de colores y formas que desprendían esos pasteles era captada por el único ojo que aún conservaba la vista—. Oh, no… se está haciendo de noche —dijo con aflicción —. Y debo preparar la cena. ¿Qué te apetece comer? —le preguntó mirándolo al fin, mientras sonreía de un modo sutil.

—Siempre que no sea carne, todo lo que cocinas me gusta.

—¡Entonces te haré una merluza! —contestó decidida.

Dicho esto se despidió de Bepo y se fue, sin prisas, al submarino. Por otro lado, el oso se adentró aún más en la ciudad en busca del capitán. Estaba seguro que lo encontraría en alguna librería enorme indagando entre las numerosas estanterías que contendrían demasiados libros de medicina, enfermedades, fármacos y toda la rama médica.

Y así era.

Al Cirujano de la Muerte apenas le importaba la estética de la ciudad o los grandes Boulevards, porque donde hubiera un lugar con libros y una cafetería con un buen café, allí estaba él. Le gustaba ampliar todos sus conocimientos sobre la medicina o la farmacología, cosas en las que él estaba estrictamente ligado; básicamente era lo único en lo que sentía una extraña obsesión.

—Capitán, por fin le encuentro —pronunció el oso algo cansado.

La voz de Bepo hizo que al joven capitán se le sacara de su estupor para devolverlo a la realidad.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo a la vez que metía el libro que leía en la estantería.

—¿Me prestas algo de dinero?

—¿Para qué? —cuestionó Law. En cierta manera, Trafalgar siempre había sido posesivo con sus cosas aunque con su — casi continua—notable serenidad apenas se percibía. Y esto siempre había sido así, incluso cuando la pequeña Niara destrozó su sala de curas dejándolo todo por el suelo y desordenado, no pudo evitar sentirse internamente cabreado con esa chica por haber tenido el valor de tocar todos sus utensilios.

Pero ahora ya no importaba, al menos pudo hacer un recuento de todas sus herramientas y tener más claro qué era lo que necesitaba. No obstante, precisaba al señor Lancaster, líder del mercado negro en maquinaria e instrumental médico y éste había muerto a manos del señor Whitewine, el segundo a bordo de los Piratas de Avery; llevándose consigo todo el negocio que tanto le había costado construir al otro. Y sólo la pequeña muchacha sabía dónde se escondía.

* * *

Niara iba caminando pasivamente por las calles, nunca se cansaba de observar todas esas tiendas una y otra vez. Se sentía como un pequeño pez nadando por el gran océano… pero dentro del océano existen algunos peligros y también oscuros lugares a los que, un diminuto pececito, no debería adentrarse. Pero ella era curiosa y no veía el resigo de hacer esto o hacer aquello _siempre y cuando no resultaba dañino para nadie_, al menos por ahora.

Se dispuso a colarse entre los estrechos callejones, como si fuera cualquier perro abandonado buscando restos de comida que se perdían entre las callejas sin tener la más mínima constancia de peligro. Normalmente otra persona sería consciente de que al sitio donde se adentraba no era, ni lo más mínimo, seguro a lo que parecía a primera vista. Mas no importaba, porque Niara quería descubrir qué había más allá.

Pasando la estrecha travesía, se encontró con una pequeña plaza donde había más callizos que desembocaban en ésta. Parecía un laberinto intentando escoger el camino correcto para poder salir adecuadamente. Alrededor de la plaza, se encontraban diversos locales; todos abandonados y con grafitis estampados en cada una de las persianas.

De repente se oyó un estruendo procedente de dentro de un establecimiento.

Niara dio un paso hacia atrás, agudizando su oído y frunciendo el ceño para averiguar de dónde provenían esos gritos y golpes.

Súbitamente, una de las persianas comenzó a levantarse despacio y aparecieron diversos hombres golpeando duramente a una persona.

—¡Parad, por favor! —gritaba desesperada la víctima y a pleno pulmón.

—¡Entonces paga lo que nos debes! —continuaban esos hombres dándole numerosas patadas.

Niara pudo observar cómo la atacada le dedicaba una mirada llena de terror y a la vez de total rendimiento ante aquellos que la zurraban. Ella entendía ese tipo de miradas, no hacía falta que gritara ninguna palabra para pedir socorro porque era evidente que esos ojos emanaban ayuda… pero ella no era de las que ayudaban a las personas, ella las solía abandonar, en especial a las que no conocía. No tenía intención de luchar por ella, ni siquiera para salvarle la vida.

Su cobardía era superior a su coraje, y esto— _desde entonces_— siempre había sido así. Siempre excepto con Hákon, porque cuando quieres proteger a alguien todo ese cariño se convierte en fuerza.

Pero eso no pasó con aquella chica, así que salió corriendo por uno de esos callejones antes de que esos brutos la vieran, dejando atrás a la muchacha apaliada agonizando en el suelo hasta que su fatiga invadió su cuerpo; de esta manera se agachó y posó sus manos en sus aún huesudas rodillas para recobrar el aire. Cuando alzó la cabeza se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba. Miró a su alrededor, había una pequeña librería un poco más adelante y caminó vagamente hacia la puerta. Acopló sus manos al cristal de la entrada y, bajo esa atenta mirada empezó a observar detenidamente el interior del local.

No parecía estar del todo desordenado, pero sí descuidado y puede que algo polvoriento, como también lo estaba el vidrio de la puerta. Los cálidos, tenues y últimos rayos de sol del día se colaban traviesos en la tienda dando la luz a una estantería móvil de madera, curiosamente casi vacía de libros.

De tanto apoyarse en el cristal, la puerta se acabó entreabriendo por inercia unos pocos centímetros y Niara terminó entrando. Ladeó un par de veces la cabeza después de haber avanzado unos escasos pasos hacia el interior, curioseando, esta vez, con más esmero ese intrínseco lugar. El olor que desprendía era… era húmedo, como si nunca nadie se hubiera preocupado de pasar por ahí durante años. En las paredes se encontraban acoplados unos enormes estantes, algunos vacíos, otros completamente llenos.

Se dispuso a dar media vuelta e irse, en vista que no había nadie a quién pudiera preguntar dónde se encontraba el camino para volver al centro de la ciudad cuando, sin querer, pisó un libro. No era que las estanterías se encontraban vacías, más bien era que todos los libros estaban tirados por el suelo. Levantó cuidadosamente el pie y cogió esa obra. Estaba lleno de polvo así que dio un par de palmaditas suaves para retirarlo.

_«731»_

Ni nombre del autor, ni editorial ni sinopsis. Sólo un 731 suciamente blanquecino estampado sobre la portada negra. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza; no se podía imaginar que ese _número_ la perseguiría. ¿Qué demonios era ese libro? Había estado huyendo durante años y ahora vuelve a aparecer. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era un simple llamamiento al que tenía que acudir… o quizá una advertencia?

_«Hákon tenía razón, el pasado te persigue…»_

De repente, un ruido semejante al retirar el seguro de una escopeta sacó a la joven Niara de sus tenebrosos pensamientos.

—Date la vuelta —resonó una voz rota—, o disparo.

La muchacha empezó a girarse lentamente. El tipo se encontraba al fondo de la tienda, sentado en una silla y apuntándola con un arma. ¿De dónde había salido ese hombre? El local parecía vacío.

—¿Qué querías? ¿Robarle a Big Bastard? —preguntó con grosería.

_«¿Quién es Big Bastard?»_

—Eh… no, por supuesto que no—contestó con nerviosismo al percatarse que tenía _ese libro_ entre sus manos —Es solo que…pensaba que este lugar estaba abandonado—añadió con titubeo.

—¿Abandonado, dices? —habló vagamente posando la escopeta en el suelo mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hacia ella con suma lentitud —. Sólo está… desorganizado. Desorganizado y sucio—añadió.

—S-siento lo del libro —continuó ella dándole el ejemplar al hombre.

—Puedes quedártelo —dijo a la vez que encendía un cigarrillo y soltaba la humareda en la cara de la chica—, así puedes venderlo y comprarte algo de comer, estás demasiado delgada.

—N-no hace falta, de verd…

Intentó acabar de hablar, pero fue detenida por una mano que le tapó la boca repentinamente.

—Gracias Big Bastard, la señorita no olvidará este detalle —pronunció esa frase con un fingido tono de agradecimiento —. Nunca rechaces un regalo de Big Bastard— dijo apenas susurrando.

_«¿Big Bastard? ¿Se refería a sí mismo?»_

—¡Oh Law, _viejo amigo de Big Bastard_! —exclamó entusiasmado—. ¿Qué te trae por estas tierras?

—Sólo hacemos un poco de tiempo hasta que podamos pasar por Miyakeshima.

—¿Miyakeshima? A Big Bastard no le suena tal nombre —expresó con desinterés.

—No importa. ¿Por casualidad no tendrás cartografías?

El capitán Law conocía de sobras al llamado Big Bastard, había coincidido con él diversas veces cuando era un navegante de la tripulación de Don Quixote. Desde muy pequeño, Trafalgar, había tenido una especie de afición por la medicina y Bastard se dio cuenta de ello; por eso, de vez en cuando le regalaba libros de medicina, aunque no fueran aptos para el entendimiento de un crío.

Big Bastard iba de aquí para allá, nunca se sabía dónde podrías encontrarle puesto que también solía salir a la mar, se podría decir que tenía una biblioteca flotante en medio del océano. Tenía en su poder muchos documentos pertenecientes a fuerzas políticas superiores, de la Marine e incluso fichas sobre cosas que nadie podría imaginar.

Y el Cirujano de la Muerte le guardaba cierto aprecio, aunque pareciera un bárbaro mas en realidad sólo era por el aspecto físico que desprendía. Un personaje alto, con cabellos largos castaños, una barba descuidada y un cuerpo fuerte y robusto, asimismo poseía unos ojos azules que desataban insolencia. En verdad era un buen tipo, aunque algo demente e inestable por el infierno de vida que tuvo que pasar, porque Big Bastard nunca había sido siempre un bibliotecólogo, ni tampoco había sido siempre apodado "Big Bastard". Tenía antes una buena vida, la tenía. Estaba casado con una bondadosa mujer con la que tuvo un tierno y dulce niño de nombre Khalid. Vivían en una hermosa isla perdida del Grand Line y por supuesto, residían en una espléndida casa los tres.

Un día, su esposa Habibah comenzó a tener dolores de cabeza, los cuales iban empeorando día a día y cada crepúsculo que pasaba el dolor se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Menkaura, llamado en aquel entonces, hizo lo imposible para aminorar las dolencias de su amada esposa contratando todo tipo de neurólogos para que la examinaran, pero ninguno de ellos lograba averiguar el origen de su padecimiento. Desgraciadamente, cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo que pasaba ella iba perdiendo la cordura de una manera progresiva y continua.

Habibah, que había tenido una buena vida, y aún en sus pequeños momentos de lucidez decía algo coherente, lo único que quería era que su dulce hijo tuviera una larga y sana existencia.

Pero esos momentos de clarividencia poco duraron, la enfermedad que su mente había adoptado había invadido su total discernimiento y posteriormente, poco a poco, se volvía cada vez más insostenible mantener una conversación congruente.

Al final, los ataques violentos contra su marido y los delirios se apoderaron de su total juicio y sólo hacía que repetir lo mismo una y otra vez _«Siete, tres, uno. No quedará ninguno. Siete, tres, uno. No quedará ninguno.»_ Ni una palabra más, ni una palabra menos.

Menkaura, no entendía lo que decía e intentaba comprenderla, de verdad que lo intentaba, pero el tiempo pasaba y ella no mejoraba, sólo hacía que empeorar, tal es así, que también se daba cuenta que esa no era la mujer de la que se había enamorado, con la que se había casado, con la que había tenido a su primer hijo… Ahora sólo parecía un cuerpo viviente sin alma alguna, sin ningún rostro de su pacífica y risueña sonrisa, ni tan sólo de sus tiernas palabras capaces de calmar el dolor del corazón de Menkaura. No quedaba nada de ella, absolutamente nada.

Una noche cualquiera, Habibah se levantó de madrugada y como de costumbre, repitiendo la peculiar frase casi en un susurro _«Siete, tres, uno. No quedará ninguno. Siete, tres, uno. No quedará ninguno.»_

Se dirigió a la cocina, sin saber por qué, ya que sus acciones eran imprevisibles e irracionales, fuera del alcance de la comprensión humana. Inmediatamente después de entrar, se hizo con un cuchillo de un cajón cualquiera y se dirigió a la habitación de su —todavía— esposo donde también dormía su pequeño hijo de apenas unos meses, Khalid.

Cogió a su bebé aún adormilado, lo miró durante un par de segundos y luego, sin explicación posible, le rajó de una sola cortada el diminuto y suave cuello. Fue tan rápido y tan ágil, que al bebé no le dio tiempo ni a soltar su último aliento. A continuación, la muchacha soltó el cuchillo y puso el cadáver de Khalid al lado de su —aún— dormido padre mientras su cuerpo se destinaba a un terrible final, el suicidio.

Después de ese trágico incidente, Menkaura se pasó meses en una clínica psiquiátrica en estado de shock, coleccionando volúmenes de _no se sabe qué, _y cuando consiguió salir de ese trance, tuvo que aguantar a las personas que conocía y desconocía los abundantes reproches e insultos por haber asesinado a su hijo y por no saber cuidar a su fallecida esposa.

Se largó. Finalmente se largó años después de esa _hermosa_ isla y abandonó esa _espléndida_ casa, coincidiendo, quizá por el destino, con los Piratas de Don Quixote en una de las muchas isletas de Grand Line donde Menkaura, apodado Bastardo en los barrios bajos, se escondía en su miseria con sus libros y documentos en un pequeño establecimiento.

Pero Doflamingo necesitaba enterarse de los trapos sucios de la Marine y Menkaura a alguien que lo sacara de la desesperación y autocompasión. En consecuencia, se hizo parte de la tripulación de Don Quixote llamándose a sí mismo "Big Bastard", robando y proporcionándole todo tipo de documentos.

En ese entonces, Law tenía unos diez años y sí, extrañamente y por muy desconcertante que pareciera, estaba a las órdenes de Doflamingo a pesar de su corta edad. En un principio, a Big Bastard le costaba sacarle alguna frase porque Trafalgar, desde muy pequeño, se había guardado las cosas para sí mismo.

—¿De dónde eres? —preguntaba complaciente Bastard, pero el crío sólo le dedicaba una mirada de desasosiego.

—De… del North Blue… —finalmente respondió después de dejar pasar diversos segundos, no obstante, aún perseveraba esa mirada rebosada de intranquilidad por el hecho de hablar con un desconocido.

Tal vez era porque había perdido a su hijo, o tal vez era porque se sentía solo, pero le tenía cierta estima a ese crío aunque apenas pronunciara palabra. De hecho, más bien pensaba que el pequeñín sólo hablaba cuando era estrictamente necesario. Y era cierto, Law no tenía la necesidad de crear conversaciones que no llevaran a ninguna parte o que no le interesaran lo suficiente para tener que malgastar su saliva. Como siempre, Trafalgar tan quisquilloso. Al menos, cuando mostraba un mínimo de predisposición a algo, lo hacía de una manera muy cordial y atenta. No obstante, aunque no le interesaran las cosas que Menkaura le contaba, a menudo prestaba atención a sus habituales habladurías sin sentido. No callaba, no solía hacerlo y, en parte, hacía que Law no se sintiera tan solo e ignorado en esa tripulación. Evidentemente era algo insólito que una criatura a la tierna edad de diez años fuera tan serio y tranquilo, sin tener ganas de corretear o jugar en la cubierta del barco como lo haría cualquiera. Pero Trafalgar no era así. Él prefería despilfarrar su tiempo en cosas que le ostentaran un especial interés, como leer libros pesados de numerosas páginas hechos para los mayores. Menkaura nunca supo si esos libros que solía leer a escondidillas los entendía de verdad, o simplemente pasaba las páginas y observaba los esquemas y ecuaciones complicadas para pasar el rato.

Una cálida noche en medio del mar, se encontraba Bastard fumando un cigarrillo a plena luz de la luna, con la mirada perdida y los ojos casi llorosos. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, probablemente indagando en la herida sentimental sin curar, y lo más seguro es que nunca llegara a sanar.

Justo cuando iba a entrar al barco oyó un chirrido quejumbroso.

—¡Quieto!—gritó el pequeño Trafalgar—. Por favor… no te muevas.

El solitario Menkaura respetó la orden que Law había manifestado mientras el pequeño se acercaba hasta acabar delante de él.

—Si hubieras dado un paso más…—articuló preocupado y puede que quizás hasta algo asustado—. Hubieras pisado a este pajarito.

—Vaya… ni me había dado cuenta —se excusó mientras Law se agachaba a examinar el animal—. ¡Oh, está sangrando!

—Sí, lo sé. Es debido a una pluma sanguínea rota.

—¿Una pluma sanguínea rota?

—Sí. Es como una vena y cuando se rompe puede causar que el pájaro se desangre si no se detiene a tiempo.

Le explicó cómo había que vendar el ala del ave y cómo se tenía que tratar a partir de ahí. Realmente Trafalgar estaba más charlatán que de costumbre y Bastard al final se dio cuenta que lo que a Law le fascinaba era el tema de curar heridas, en general los temas relacionados con la medicina.

A fin de cuentas sí que comprendía lo que leía.

Sin embargo, el nuevo apodado Big Bastard no estuvo mucho tiempo en la tripulación de Don Quixote a razón de que el capitán encontró a alguien que se infiltrara en la Marine, alguien que respondía al nombre de Vergo. Y ciertamente, Doflamingo no lo echó, sólo prescindía mejor de sus servicios, debido a eso éste se marchó de nuevo por su cuenta de forma voluntaria.

_«Cuando se teme a alguien es porque le hemos concedido poder sobre nosotros, no lo olvides.»_

Le dedicó esas palabras a Law como despedida. Comprendió que estaba mejor lamentándose en solitario.

* * *

Como se veía, el tiempo también había pasado para Menkaura y fundó su propio negocio ampliándolo considerablemente por el resto del mundo.

—Las cartografías que le pides a Big Bastard están en la sección de la derecha —comentó —Puedes coger todo lo que necesites, sabes que Big Bastard te lo regala.

Su salud mental había decaído con el paso de los años y era bastante notable. Y puede que no se le notara, pero a Law le supo mal verle en ese estado. El aprecio que le tenía en aquel entonces aún perduraba.

Cuando finalizó de buscar los mapas que necesitaba se despidió de Menkaura, alegándole que se sentía afortunado de volverle a ver. Eso sí, siempre de una manera educada y cortés sin dejar de lado el hastío que desprendía a menudo. A decir verdad, el capitán no quería hablar con él, si antes sus conversaciones se hacían insostenibles cuando era pequeño, ahora debían ser irrazonables e ilógicas. Pero tampoco se dejaba ayudar, estaba envuelto en una manta de extrema culpabilidad que Law no comprendía del todo.

Y Trafalgar tenía cosas mejores que hacer, como volver al submarino, por ejemplo. Así que los dos salieron de aquel lugar.

—¿De qué lo conoces? —preguntó curiosa Niara mientras caminaban.

—Estuvimos en el mismo barco una temporada. Eso es todo. —Declaró. Se hizo un incómodo silencio que Niara rompió con otra indiscreta pregunta.

—¿Por qué habla en tercera persona?

—Supongo… que el paso del tiempo y la soledad le han afectado demasiado.

—Pareces disgustado…

—¿Cómo?—preguntó un poco desconcertado.

—Que pareces disgustado—volvió a repetir la muchacha —. Ese hombre… Big Bastard… ¿Te importa, verdad?

Law ignoró la pregunta, no quería contestar. La respuesta era evidente, era obvio que le importaba. Fue la primera persona que averiguó y se interesó por sus gustos. Y más que eso, le ayudó a desarrollar sus conocimientos. De todas formas, desde muy pequeño, Trafalgar sabía que algo no funcionaba en su cabeza, pero nunca entendió muy bien el porqué de su inestabilidad mental, tenía una ligera idea por las cosas que le contaba, y por lo que oía, pero nunca nada explícito. Lo único que realmente tenía claro es que había perdido a su hijo y que su mujer decía cosas insensatas.

—Bepo te buscaba —continuó intentando cambiar de tema puesto que notó que el asunto de Bastard incomodaba a su capitán.

—Lo sé, me encontró. Dijo que volvía al submarino, que tú estabas allí.

A Niara le invadió una sensación de culpa. Le había dicho a Bepo que le prepararía una rica merluza, pero en vez de eso se distrajo por su inclinación a descubrir y ver cosas nuevas.

—Es que… me perdí —intentó justificarse a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

Law no dijo nada más durante el trayecto, no era necesario tampoco. Y Niara… bueno, ella seguía atenta a las luces de la noche que le maravillaban como nunca, quedándose atrás por estar totalmente embobada mirando cada cartel llamativo que se le pusiera por delante y corriendo algunos metros para volver a coger el ritmo de Law y evitar perderse otra vez, ya que el otro no tenía intención de esperar por ella. Aunque a veces la observaba atento, no comprendía tal entusiasmo por cosas tan simples.

Vivir. Oh, vivir de esta manera hacía que Niara olvidara cualquier responsabilidad que tuviera.

—¡Bepo hemos llegado! —exclamó fogosa, algo raro en ella.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo es que no te encontré en el submarino? —preguntó preocupado.

—¡Lo siento de veras!—se disculpaba—. Pero es que me desvié un poco del camino… y me acabé perdiendo… Suerte que Law terminó encontrándome.

—¡Mira! —ordenó Bepo.

—¿El qué?

—Esto, ven —dijo mientras la agarró brazo llevándola a la cocina.

—¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó al percatarse que había una extraña cajita elegantemente empaquetada encima de la encimera.

—Ábrelo.

Niara observó el paquete de manera indagadora, miró al oso en busca de otra aprobación para abrirla ya que le daba lástima deshacer ese embalaje tan cuidadoso.

—Venga ábrelo —insistía.

Al final Niara acabo abriendo la caja.

—Son… son pastelitos —expresó admirada y con los ojos disimuladamente llorosos. No se esperaba para nada ese detalle —. No tenías porqué comprarlos, Bepo. Además, seguro que te han costado una fortuna.

—No seas boba, sólo costaron 731 berries.

* * *

_Lo sé, merezco moriiiiiiiir T_T he tardado una eternidad en actualizar, pero es que he estado más de un mes de vacaciones, y luego he tenido que volver a hacer otro viaje sin internet (el del móvil no cuenta, es caca D:) y sin nada! Luego he tenido una crisis de inspiración pero se ha arreglado en seguida, no es que no sepa qué escribir o cómo continuar porque, de hecho, tengo toda la historia en la cabeza, lo difícil es plasmarla en la pantalla. Así que para compensaros la espera, os he traído un capítulo largo larguito :3 espero que lo disfrutéis y me dejéis algún review ;_; con lo que sea, con críticas, con tomatazos... para decirme si os ha gustado o no, por si os habéis perdido leyendo ya que he hecho un salto al pasado, espero que se haya notado adecuadamente ;_; por favor, decirme si está bien expresado._

_Y ahora contestaré a la gente que no tiene cuenta:_

**_Alfred:_**_ Si? A ver si en este cap encuentras también alguna frase que te guste xDD Tú crees? Pero pienso que el lector se ha de sentir cómodo con lo que lea, es decir, si empiezo a poner los diálogos en negrita y luego la narración justificada y subrayada... pues como no xDD por eso me importa tanto D: Y bueno, ya tienes tu esperado capítulo de nuevo :3_

_Y a los que tenéis cuenta, seguiremos en contacto por PM!_

_Quiero también agradecer a la gente que sigue y pone en favoritos esta historia: **ApocalypticWorld, Gennovah, Icimaru, Kinjishi Anastasia, Maxin, MidnightMaddy, MiwakoGloss, Nataria-san, OPMDLuffy, tout n'est pas comme il semble, AllukaZoldyck00, Auraa31, Laugerid y Miss Trafalgar.**_

_¡Os tengo a todos muy presentes, de verdad, muchas gracias!_

_Sin nada más que decir, se despide_

_Myrcur._

_PD: Quiero dejar claro que __aunque tarde más de un mes en subir capítulo —como ha sido el caso Y_Y—_ no pienso ni quiero abandonar esta historia. :3 


End file.
